


Living the Future

by IvanSpell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Adopted Harry Potter, Albino Draco Malfoy, Animagus Harry Potter, Black Hermione Granger, Desi Harry Potter, Desi James Potter, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter is Nonbinary, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Healer Harry Potter, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, afab Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanSpell/pseuds/IvanSpell
Summary: The Mauraders, Alice, Frank, and Lily go to the future after a potions accident in their commons.They have to find their way back home while not finding anything out about themselves in the process.They do however meet Hari Lupin and get sucked into faer life.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 54





	Living the Future

Remus, Sirius, and James sat around their joint potions homework watching the cauldron simmer slightly. Alice and Frank were next to each other behind the majority of the Mauraders on a loveseat quietly talking to each other. Lily rushed in trying to find James to tell her boyfriends about the Time-Turner she got for classes. She tripped over the corner of the carpet sending the Time-Turner flying into the boys’ teleportation potion.  
The potion started to boil angrily turning a bright red before exploding over the 7th years. The teenagers started glowing a faint golden light before disappearing from 1977. Peter came in looking around for his friends before shrugging and going upstairs to go to bed instead.   
The group of time travels land heavily on the red carpet on the Gryffindor common room right in front of a black girl reading an old tome. She snapped her head up looking at the intruders before whipping her wand out and pointing it right in James’ face.  
“And who might you all be?” she asked primly.   
“Woah, Woah, Woah. There is no need for the wand, we aren’t going to hurt you,” James said raising his hands defensively.  
“Who. Are. You? I won’t ask again,” she stated firmer this time.  
“How do you not know who I am? We are in the same house,” James said staring at the girl strangely. “I’m James Potter just to answer your question,” he said after the wand didn’t lower.  
“Oh no, this is bad this is really bad,” the girl said before jumping up from her spot sitting down her large book down gently. “Come on we need to see the headmistress right now,” she said walking towards the portrait.  
The misplaced teens shared a look with each other before getting up and following the still-unnamed girl. When they finally caught up they saw an otter Patronus swim away from the girl through the air.  
“My name is Hermione Granger, by the way. I’m Head Girl and an 8th year,” Hermione told the group leading them through familiar hallways to the Headmistress’ office. A smartly dressed boy met them halfway kissing Hermione on her cheek whispering something to her earning a hushed response turning to look at the group getting an awkward wave from Remus and a smirk from Sirius before turning back to ahead on him.   
They eventually reach the gryphon statue giving the password and walking down the stairs. Hermione knocks softly on the door while Draco introduces himself to the younger teens. McGonagall calls them in not expecting such a large group. At her desk is another person the time travellers have never seen before is speaking to her in a hushed tone hunched over a book. There is a very young child sitting on the desk playing with a kid toy.  
Hari looks up faer friends and a group of slightly recognizable people directly behind them. Hari smiles and gathers faer book and stack of notes putting them back in faer bag. Remus is staring wide-eyed at the unknown person who holds a remarkable resemblance to himself.   
“Should I leave Headmistress or would you like me to stay?” fae said looking at Minerva.   
“You can stay Mx.Lupin just don’t say anything unnecessary,” she responded smiling at her student.  
The entire group of 17-year-olds snapped their heads to look at the child of their friend. Hari picked up faer younger brother and placed him on faer hip. Teddy started to giggle looking up at Hari’s face. Minerva conjured enough chairs for everyone. Once everyone was seated Minerva asked Hermione and Lily to explain what was going on(seeing as they were the sanest about everything).  
~After Hemione and Lily’s explanations~  
The Headmistress sighed and put her face in her hands. Remus could not stop looking at his children. Teddy was playing with Hari’s fingers finding them fascinating and Hari was looking the Headmistress waiting to know what to do to help. Minerva raised her head and sighed again. She looked at Hermione then to Hari slightly glaring.   
“Sadly, all of the Time-Turners have been destroyed in a battle in the Department of Mysteries after a battle broke out.” she paused looking at the two again both of whom looked sheepish. “We are going to have to contact the Minister and see what to do for know though you are going to join the 7th year students, you are going to have to be sorted again so you are recognized as students to the school magic,” she said smiling at them.   
They were all sorted back into Gryffindor when Hari jumped up from faer seat holding Teddy even tighter. “Neville, I have to tell Neville I found a way to help his parents,” fae said smacking faer forehead lightly with faer palm. Hermione smiled and told faer that they were going to Diagon Alley tomorrow if fae wanted to join them. Fae agreed and ran out of the office while slinging faer bag over faer shoulder. Draco rolled his eyes and kissed Hermione good night also agreeing to go to Diagon Alley before leaving the room after his frantic friend.   
“I have so many questions for Hari,” Remus whispered to himself not realized Hermione heard him.  
“I’m sure fae would love to answer all of your questions tomorrow when you see faer again,” she said with a smile at her best friends younger father.   
Remus smiled back and they all followed Hermione back to the tower. The time-travellers are all excited for what tomorrow will hold.


End file.
